


Interstate 80

by smutgusher



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Burnish Armor Sex, Come Swallowing, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, Implied Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos, M/M, Mechaphilia, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Road Trips, Robot/Human Relationships, Snowballing, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutgusher/pseuds/smutgusher
Summary: Lio and Galo encounter Detroit during their road trip back to Promepolis. It’s a tearful reunion in more ways than one.Here's to the 1st anniversary of Promare!
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Detroit, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos/Detroit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Interstate 80

**Author's Note:**

> The Burnish armor is kinda sexy, right?

They’d long eased into the monotony of the narrow interstate through Pennsylvania, flanked by endless banks of browning trees. Lio and Galo were returning from Chicago, where Gueira and Meis had moved to almost a year ago. 

Galo was sleeping, leaning back in his chair, one foot on the dashboard. He was long used to taking naps whenever he could, and the gentle monotony of the long road, combined with the gentle sounds of the jazz radio station sent him quickly to sleep. 

Then Lio let out a yelp and swerved the car, forcing Galo awake with a start. 

“Wha–” 

“It’s–” Lio started, hunching over the steering wheel and peering into the dimming light of the day. 

Galo ran a hand over his hair and crouched over the dashboard in the same position, scrunching up his face to squint at the road. A look of recognition dawned on his face. 

“Isn’t that your armor, Lio?” 

“Y-yes, yes it IS–” Lio said strangely. Galo turned his head to notice the tears Lio was desperately trying to hold back. “It’s Detroit, they…” 

Then he put his foot down, throwing as much speed behind the wheels of their rented car as its engine could allow. Detroit gleamed in the moonlight, highlighting angled black chrome, providing contrast to the deep multicolored light that pulsated within. Galo was pinned back in his seat by the force of the motion, yelling in surprise. 

When Detroit and Lio were almost bumper-to-bumper in motion, Lio rolled down the window and pushed his head out, his hair billowing in the wind and teardrops falling away in a stream. 

“DETROIT!” Lio screamed. 

The head turned back, revealing a familiar toothy grin. 

“ _DETROIT!_ ” he screamed even harder. 

Suddenly, the mech reared up on the motorcycle and zoomed off briefly, before taking a sharp turn onto the stopping lane and zooming past them, screeching to a halt in a haze of smoke. Lio ducked back into the car and pulled over hard, collapsing out the driver’s seat and running into the chrome body with his arms outstretched. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god I thought I lost you forever, I, I–” and Lio burst into sobs. Detroit curled their arms around his back, picking him up and bringing them face to face. 

Galo jumped out of the car and approached the joyful reunion. They both turned to look at him. 

“Huh! I didn’t know your armor was alive, Lio Fotia!” 

“Yes,” Lio swallowed, trying his best to compose himself. “They were as much a companion as Gueira and Meis. I-I mean, you know.” 

Galo _did,_ and the implications hit him like a truck. The four of them had enjoyed themselves a lot during their time together as a unit, previously in Promepolis during the relief effort, and in the few days they’d spent together in Chicago. 

“You… with your…” Galo spluttered. 

Lio responded by giving Detroit a little kiss on those huge, glowing teeth. “Yeah. Meet Detroit, Galo.” 

It was Galo’s turn to swallow hard, his mind spinning at the concept. He took in a deep breath and a confident step forward. “Nice to make your acquaintance!!” 

And then Detroit dropped Lio on the ground (“Hey, wh–” Lio protested), swinging their legs over the motorbike. The rumble of the engine cut away suddenly, leaving nothing between the three but the sounds of the night. They approached Galo one carefully placed step at a time, before sinking to their knees. 

Something shifted in Detroit’s body. Panels and plates moved and split apart, opening up the living machine to reveal something between a void and a place to sit. 

Lio was at Detroit’s side suddenly. “Galo, um. Detroit and I, we had a connection. I– I think I still feel it, I can feel…” 

“Huh,” Galo interrupted. “I know what you’re about to say. You’re gonna say that Detroit wants me to climb in. And Detroit,” he jabbed a thumb towards them, “they say they want to show me something.” 

“Galo, I need to tell–” 

“No, I get it! A little taste of the Burnish experience! You all did look real cool in that armor, you know.” 

Before Lio could say another word, Galo stepped into Detroit, holding his arms out and pushing his legs into place. It closed over him with a snap. 

“Galo?” 

A stillness weighed upon them all for a moment, before Galo and Detroit rose to their feet as one. They looked down at their hand, turning it over and examining it. Galo’s breath vented through the teeth, turning to clouds in the air. 

He balled a clawed hand into a triumphant fist. 

“Galo, this is happening too–” 

Then the suit suddenly crouched, hunched over, and let out a noise. Lio knew exactly what was happening. When Galo stepped into Detroit, the internals that were originally shaped around Lio had been reconfigured for Galo, but he didn’t have the unique connection that Lio had with his armor. 

So everything about Detroit that was shaped to fit Galo here wasn’t based on his innermost need, but instead Lio’s perception of Galo. 

Which is why inside the suit, dozens of slick black tentacles wrapped around his arms and waist, squirming and probing and pushing. The comfortable seat he sat on gained an uncomfortable protrusion, pressing insistently against Galo. There was a gentle tug at his clothes, becoming more and more insistent. All of this while held immobile, his arms and legs and body pressed into a snug-fit suit of former Burnish armor that was _one hundred percent alive._

Galo let out a hard groan, ending in an “ _oh god._ ” The entire suit of armor was vibrating, letting out puffs of steam from the joints and clouds of vapor from the jaws. 

It was _hot,_ Lio admitted to himself. This was something he’d fantasized about happening to Galo so many times, every time he yearned for his lost Burnish powers. He had to admit, he really wished he was in there right now. Just like old times. 

But he had no idea whether Galo was even liking it or not. 

He approached the hunched-over mecha and reached out his hand. They _shuddered_ under his touch, sounding off a creak and a groan of straining metal… 

Under it, a very human groan, obscured by the sounds of machinery. Lio gulped. 

Without warning, Detroit’s head snapped upwards. The jaw opened, revealing Galo’s face. It was a _mess,_ covered in drool, his eyes staring into space and his hair askew. 

Galo’s attention drifted over to Lio and gasped his name. He shifted forward from the force of something pushing at him, and his eyes rolled back. 

“A-ah!” Galo moaned. 

Lio cradled the head between his hands, reaching into the maw of Detroit and stroking Galo’s cheek. He ran a finger across the human’s lower lip, touching on his clenched teeth. 

Galo’s eyes were wet. 

Lio’s wandering hands moved across the mech’s body, and he could feel the purr beneath his palms. Just like the old days. 

From the open jaw, all Galo could make was small shuddering moans, punctured by sharp, regular gasps. Then suddenly, the panels shifted back and revealed everything to the world. 

Galo’s skin was almost blotted out by the jet-black tentacles. His clothes had been shredded to ribbons, threads and pieces forming a multicolored sprinkle over the squirming mass that enveloped him. The tendrils rose up and out, lifting Galo into the air, revealing several of them pushed into his ass and one wrapped around his leaking cock. Lio fell on his ass with very little grace, blown back by the force of feeling emanating from the pair of them. 

“L-Lio, ah–” and Galo choked on the tentacle that pushed its way into his open mouth. His eyes were red, the strain of it all visible on his face. He was doing his best to breathe through it all. 

“Galo, are… are you okay?” Lio replied shakily, breathing heavily, trying to find a semblance of energy to stand up again. 

Galo couldn’t respond. The endless mass of tendrils had even woven his way through his fingers and thumbs, splaying them out so he couldn’t so much as gesture. 

Figuratively, Detroit was consuming him whole, while milking him for all he was worth. 

“Hnnnnngh!” Galo moaned _hard,_ the mech’s tentacles pumping in and out of him, others falling back to become simple restraints, revealing the man’s naked body. 

Lio was getting a headache from how hot this was, compounded by the emotions radiating from Detroit. The overwhelming blast of feeling was wiping him out, rendering him as immobilized as Galo was physically. All he could do was watch, utterly aware of the rock-hard cock straining against his jeans that he couldn’t so much as touch. 

But just as quickly as the suit opened up, they drew Galo back in again, his face sinking into the jaws again, closing over him completely, rendering the man completely silent from the outside. Something else was now very noticeable about Detroit. Something unfolding, manifesting between their legs. 

And the attention that had once just been on Galo was now on Lio. 

Lio wasn’t sure whom it was of Detroit and Galo that was pressing their dark, fluorescent-lined cock against his cheek. It _looked_ cold, sharp and angled, yet the feeling was of something soft, warm and alive. Streaks of pink and white and blue pulsated down the shaft. 

He’d seen it himself on so many nights, touched it even, but he’d never experienced anything like this. Never as someone else’s. 

He looked up for a moment, seeing Detroit hunched over possessively and staring down at him. He couldn’t see Galo at all behind the teeth. 

This was when he realized he could move again, and he had to decide _how_ he was going to move. The dick pressed insistently against his cheek and tapped against his lips. 

Whoever it was, they wanted in. And Lio had _missed_ this so much, he just could not resist, despite the enormous doubt pressuring him from the back of his mind. 

He cupped the hard scrotum and touched on the shaft, looking back up at the looming face of his mech. 

“I hope you’re okay with this.” 

Then he sucked the tip of the cock into his mouth, sliding his lips over the blunt head. The taste was indescribable, yet _so_ familiar that it brought back memories immediately of the many, many times he’d done this before. He ran his tongue along the outside of the mecha cock and drew more into his mouth, swallowing down. 

Lio realized he could taste more than just Detroit’s fluids. Galo was mixed in there too, his distinct musk filtering through and filling his nose. 

He _really_ hoped Galo was okay with this. 

With another swallow, Lio deep-throated their cock, bobbing up and down the shaft. A hand cupped the back of his head, gently running fingers through his thick hair, but also very firmly enforcing the rhythm of Lio sucking their cock. 

Detroit’s purr increased in volume, punctuated with the rhythmic sounds of Lio going down on them. Lio’s arms curled around their back, his nails scoring into the black chrome. 

He sucked the hell out of that cock, and he knew it was affecting Galo, because every time he looked up, vapor poured from between Detroit’s teeth. 

Lio pulled off the cock for a moment with a gasp, pressing his chest against the suit and giving the underside of the neck a long lick. Then he slid down again, taking the head into his mouth and going down on Detroit once again. 

He could feel the rumble of the machine, and sucked even harder. 

It became a roar, and they came into Lio’s mouth. 

Before he’d even pulled off, before the taste of the cum had fully registered in his mind, the jaws of Detroit opened and Galo yelled. 

“Lio! Lio, I– I’m so sorry, I couldn’t tell you, it was just–” 

Lio pounced on Galo’s face, touching his lips to his boyfriend’s receptive mouth. Galo opened his lips over Lio’s, sharing the load between them, their tongues twisting in each other’s mouths. Galo closed his lips and Lio drew back, and they both swallowed. 

“It’s…” 

“Yeah,” smiled Lio. “That’s what Detroit tastes like. And you, as well.” 

Galo swept Lio off his feet and kissed him again. “Lio, I loved it. It’s just, I couldn’t tell you. You saw,” he said, simply. 

“Right,” Lio breathed. “I should have stopped, I just… it had been so _long,_ Galo.” 

“I know. It’s okay. It’s you, you know this, everything’s better with you.” 

They paused for a moment to look at each other. All three of them, basking in each other’s love and adoration. 

Something blinked on the edge of their sight, and the humans were suddenly very conscious of themselves. Especially Galo, who was quite aware of the softening, fluid-slicked mecha cock down there. (Detroit was expressing only baffled amusement at human modesty, especially considering they’d just fucked on the side of a highway). 

Something pink. Something else blue. 

And as suddenly as they saw the light, it expanded into something more corporeal. Two vehicles crashed past them on the opposite side of the road with a thunderous whir. 

“D-Dallas? Miami?!” Lio shouted, his legs kicking in surprise from within the bridal carry of his lovers. 

**Author's Note:**

> The description of Detroit's cock was based on [this picture drawn by π (link is 🔞)](https://twitter.com/r18g_pi/status/1255250565166256130).
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter and in other places @ smutgusher.com!](https://smutgusher.com)  
> 


End file.
